


How Do Bugsnax Reproduce?

by unfortunate_error



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, I'm Sorry, Other, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate_error/pseuds/unfortunate_error
Summary: Clearly they don't grow in the ground, you know.
Relationships: Big Bopsicle/Paletoss Grande
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	How Do Bugsnax Reproduce?

The Journalist was tired of being sent on fetch quests everywhere. Of course, nobody seemed to be able to do anything here without them, but that was to be expected at this rate. They were freezing their fur off because of how cold it was on this mountain. Of course, their introspective thoughts were interrupted with a sound of a snak that wasn't actually supposed to be here. 

What was a Paletoss Grande doing up here? They pulled out their SnaxScope, looking around for the thing, and there it was. It looked like there was about to be a fight between it and the local Big Bopsicle, who seemed ready to charge it at any second, when the Paletoss turned around, presenting its sticks at the alpha cold treat. Not wanting to get between any fight, the Journalist ducked down, prepared to write down this interesting encounter between these two rival snax.

Of course, what they hadn't expected was for the Big Bopsicle to mount the weaker snack, it's hidden popsicle dick unsheathing from its cold body to rut at the other one, ice cream balls swinging against the lower half of the Paletoss Grande as it slid across the other popsicle's wet crease.

 **"BOPSICLE, BO BOP BOPSICLE"** it cried out in some newly found bliss as it did so, its slightly hotter than average popsicle/ice cream dick and balls melting the other one somewhat to give it a place to stick its dick into to assert its dominance.

The Journalist pulled out their notebook, this was fascinating to witness. Was this why there was only one or two dangerous bugsnax in a territory? So that they didn't have to fuck it out for dominance? Or is it just that out of all of them, Big Bopsicle fucks? They had many questions and not a lot of answers unfortunately, especially as they were enthralled by watching the two frozen snax go at it hard.

The sound of the cold slapping of ice balls on Paletoss Grande got louder as the Big Bopsicle found its rhythm, scaring all the nearby snax off with its blatant show of dominance over the other popsicle type snak. Nobody would want to mess with that, even if they were a stupid bugsnak. The Big Bopsicles huge frozen cock was leaking all over the Paletoss, staining it the color of its conqueror for any stray snak or Grumpus to see if they were to really think about it.

Unfortunately their fun was cut short by the heat of the moment snapping the Paletoss Grande right in the middle of its wet crack, leaving two dazed smaller Paletosses to wander away from the victorious Big Bopsicle.

The Journalist finished writing this down. They would have some news to break to Wambus.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a discord conversation. merry christmas


End file.
